His First Favorite Thing
by sos154
Summary: What happens when a usually forgotten person is noticed?  AU and human names used. Possilby a little OOC.


This is for my best friend for her birthday and partially Canada's birthday! Happy Birthday you two!  
>I was kinda rushed when I wrote this …..sorry if it's cheesy :D…...I'm also sorry if they seem OOC -.-'…..I fail at typing accents btw…just pretend they're there :D<br>BTW this is pre-grandline, which means no chopper and beyond :P

* * *

><p>It was a calm day at sea; the sun was out and clouds were nowhere to be found. A pirate ship's crew was busy as usual, cleaning, steering, and other chores were being taken care of while the captain, Francis Bonnefoy, sat in his cabin. Though, on this particular he was joined by his son, Matthew.<p>

"I was just thinking that since I make pancakes all the time for the crew that we might need to get more maple syrup." Matthew said, his voice barely audible.

Francis let out a sigh before replying "We have plenty of maple syrup Mattie, when I checked this morning we had 18 bottles-"

"Ummm….actually we only have 16 bottles now…" Matthew interrupted.

"…fine then, 16 bottles of maple syrup, that's still a little too much, mon fils." Matthew started to leave his father when Francis added "That's the last time I let you do the shopping."

Matthew was just about to exit the cabin when Pierre burst into the cabin, knocked over Mattie since he didn't see him, and stopped panting in front of Francis' table.

"Cap-Captain! The-there's another!" He exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

"Pierre, breathe." He made motions of inhaling and exhaling to Pierre, trying to help him breathe better without success.

After finally calming down Pierre said what he came to say "There's another pirate ship, it's heading towards us!" This left Francis and the still-on-the-floor-Matthew awestruck at the sudden news.

* * *

><p>Standing on the deck of the Going Merry were all five crew members: Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp, who at the moment was quivering in his boots. Usopp had yelled at the entire crew that he had spotted strange pirates with a very odd pirate flag: a skull with beard stubbles and a rose in its mouth with crossbones.<p>

"That's one weird jolly roger." Said the orange headed girl, making sure she had her staff on her in case of a fight.

"Wait," said one of the only sensible people on the boat, Roronoa Zoro, "I can't believe I'm saying this but it's best for Sanji and me to go on board and investigate." He finished his sentence with a glare at the perverted cook.

The boats reached each other and came to a mutual agreement of not harming each other, for it would just be a nuisance.

* * *

><p>Back on the Frenchman's ship, Canada was making himself a hazardous syrup concoction to drink when he heard a load stomp on the deck.<p>

He ran out of the kitchen to see someone he described inside his head as '_the most angelic thing he had ever seen'_.

"I'm going to go check out the kitchen for proper supplies; it doesn't look like you have a proper cook on board." Sanji said as he ran up a flight of stairs from the deck to the kitchen.

Matthew kept staring at the angelic green haired man before he noticed another person with blonde hair running towards him.

"Watch out you stupid cook! You're going to make that person fall over!" Zoro started running towards the stairs since Sanji seemed to ignore him. _Does he really not see that person with the blonde hair with the curl sticking up?_ Zoro thought as he sprinted after the cook.

_BUMP!_

Sanji hadn't seen the person on the stairs and bumped into them, which made Matthew nearly fall down and split his head open. It was a near death experience because he had been caught by the green haired man he had been staring at.

Zoro started down the stairs with Matthew in his arms, bridal style. "Hey, are you alright?" Zoro asked as they reached the deck and he slowly put Matthew down, but didn't let him go.

"Uhhhhh….I-I….ummm….." Matthew couldn't help what came out of his mouth for he was being held by his green haired savior. "I….ehh…." instead of hurting himself, Matthew stopped trying to answer the question and just stared into Zoro's eyes. Zoro, still holding onto him, stared back.

After a couple of silent minutes Francis cleared his throat, "Well since everyone's okay, let's have a meal together! Ah, and Mr. Fancy Suit? I am the cook on board as well as the captain!" He walked past his son and Zoro with a grin and started up the stairs to meet Sanji. "This might take a while so, green haired man? Can you take my son that you are holding and bring him to his bed in the cabin?"

"My name is not 'green haired man'! It's Zoro! And yes, I can." He lifted Matthew up, breaking the stare in order to look where he was going.

During this time, Matthew kept thinking to himself _He saw me…no one ever sees me unless some else points me out to them….He saw me _and slowly his cheeks became red.

The rest of the Francis' crew went back to work while Luffy's crew went back to their relaxation.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the captain's cabin, unlike the rest of the ship. Zoro walked in, shut the door, and place Matthew on his bed.<p>

"You never answered my question." He said, placing his swords by the bed and pulling over a chair to sit on.

"Um...I-I'm f-f-fine," Matthew managed to get out while under Zoro's gaze. He could feel his face start to heat up.

"Good." Zoro replied, oblivious to the redness on Matthew's cheeks. He stared at him until he realized it was rude to stare, and pretended to have an interest in a lantern on a small table in the corner of the room

Many minutes ticked away before Zoro asked Matthew for his, in which he replied with Matthew or Mattie for short. Not wanting to sit in silence, Matthew asked about Zoro's interests: his favorite things to do, his favorite food, how he likes his life on the ocean, what he looks for in a partner…

Zoro answered them all and asked questions back, wanting to know a lot of the same things about this blonde boy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sanji and Francis were talking about how cute Matthew was when Francis said that he also like Zoro and Matthew together. Sanji then admitted that if Zoro had a lover, then he might be less annoying and plus, he could also tease him about it.<p>

"Here, I have an idea that will help things move quicker than usual" Francis said, pulling out a dusty recipe from a shelf. He turned to show Sanji what he was holding, grinning like the creepy rapist he was. Sanji grinned a slight rapist grin back.

* * *

><p>Soon hours had passed by and Matthew and Zoro knew more about each other than the amount they knew about some people on their respective crews.<p>

"Mon fils!" Francis yelled, bursting in with two normal looking drinks and a bottle of maple syrup on a tray "I brought you something to drink!" His voice became extra shrilly when he said "Now drink up!"

Francis had pulled over a table and placed the tray on it. He then quickly exited the room, leaving them alone together again.

"Alright then…" Zoro said, still confused at how the drinks were served. Matthew had ignored his father's random burst, picked up his drink and said "I was getting thirsty, too!"

They eventually both finished their drinks with Matthew using half of the maple syrup bottle to 'add more flavor' to his.

"Zoro," Matthew started to feel a bit more emotional, "you the only person to notice me without someone pointing me out. Thank you." He ended the sentence with a heartfelt smile towards Zoro.

"Y-your welcome." Zoro said. Zoro's face heat up. _Why…..why does his smile make me blush? I never blush!_

Suddenly without warning and without any thought at all, Matthew blurted out "Do you like me Zoro?"

Shocked, the green haired one looked up into Matthew's eyes and saw a mix of hope and love. He didn't know what to say, but something in the back of his mind told him what he should say and he did, "I do, Mattie" and something happened that would usually cause an apocalypse: Zoro smiled.

For some strange reason this made Matthew's heart start beating faster than it normally would, faster than it ever did for anyone else. He then leaned forward and clumsily crashed his lips into Zoro's, knocking the chair and Zoro over and onto the floor.

For the rest of the night, no one interrupted them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Matthew woke up alone in his bed with only a shirt on. He got up, realized the shirt was Zoro's, shrugged, put pants on, and walked outside. He found Luffy and his crew getting ready to leave and to get back on course.<p>

Matthew felt sad and hurt until he saw his father bring all his stuff over to the Going Merry.

"W-what are you doing with my trunk?" He asked Francis but didn't get his answer because Luffy interrupted the captain of the French pirates.

"You're coming with us of course! Every pirate ship needs a Canadian pirate!" Luffy said, grinning wider than any normal person could, "And Zoro said you would be a good crew member, too!"

Hearing this, Matthew looked over toward Zoro, who nodded and walked over toward the edge of the Straw Hat Pirate's boat. Zoro held out his hand for Matthew to grab onto.

A little shocked, Matthew took has hand and glomped Zoro, both of them landing on the ground.

"Don't worry Mattie," Zoro said as he got up and then proceeded to help up his new lover, "I made sure that we had plenty of maple syrup."

With that Matthew and Zoro walked together across the ship and into the kitchen to get Matthew some of his second favorite thing in the world, since he already had his first favorite thing right next to him.


End file.
